1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a display panel provided with a screen such as a liquid crystal panel and a display device provided with a display panel and, more particularly, relates to an improvement in the structure for attaching the display panel to the display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, as display devices for information equipment including personal computers and word processors and for video and imaging equipment including televisions, camcorders, and car navigation systems, liquid crystal devices having features of lightweight, small thickness, and low power consumption have been widely used. These liquid crystal display devices, with a view to realizing a bright display screen, mostly adopt a configuration having built in a lighting unit (surface lighting source device) directed to projecting an illuminating light from behind a liquid crystal panel.
The lighting units are classified by the location of a light source: an edge light type and a direct backlight type (or direct type). The edge light type is arranged in such a manner that light is introduced to the edge of a light guiding plate disposed on the opposite of a liquid crystal panel. The direct backlight is arranged in such a manner that a plurality of light tubes such as fluorescent radiation tubes are disposed below the liquid crystal panel, and a diffusing plate disposed between the light tubes and the liquid crystal panel. Of the two types, the edge light type is suitable for displays of portable electronics and laptop computers since a light source should be installed at a sidewall of a light guiding plate.
Incidentally, when the surface light source device of the aforementioned edge light type is to be assembled in the display panel, the surface light source device having a light guiding plate is required to be disposed behind the liquid crystal panel. Thus, in order to hold a light guiding plate and a sheet material, the surface light source device and the liquid crystal panel have been held by fitting a metallic frame into a plastic frame that supports the outer peripheral part of a light guiding plate.
The display panel of the structure described above is assembled into an outer cover (housing) for electronics such as a laptop computer. The display panel is ordinarily assembled with screws, for example, by embedding it in a plastic frame with metallic nuts or by fastening it with mounting screws to an outer cover whose metallic frame has screw threads (Refer to JP-A HEI 11-305209).
JP-A HEI 11-305209 discloses a mounting structure for retaining a liquid crystal display device from its side surfaces that has screw holes and screw threads on each side surfaces of the outer covers. The screw threads are burred by being pressed and the inside of the treads are tapped (refer to Paragraph 0013).